The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to car operating panels of elevator systems and, more particularly, to easy-access secondary car operating panels for elevator systems.
Elevator systems, and particularly elevator cars, include car operating panels that are accessible by passengers to indicate a desired destination. In order for a passenger to indicate a desired floor, the passenger must access the car operating panel and interact with various buttons, inputs, or other device or functions. However, when the elevator car is crowded, access to the car operating panel may be difficult or hampered, and thus a passenger may not be able to input a desired destination after entering the elevator car. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide easier access for passengers to input desired destination information into an elevator system.